filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna Jameson
thumb|Jenna Jameson (2005) thumb|Jenna Jameson auf der [[XRCO Awards Show, 2005]] thumb|Jenna Jameson auf den XBiz-Awards, 17. November 2005 Jenna Jameson auch Jenna Jamison (* 9. April 1974 in Las Vegas, Nevada, USA als Jenna Marie Massoli) ist eine US-amerikanische Pornodarstellerin und Pornoproduzentin. Leben Seit den 1990er-Jahren gehört Jenna Jameson zu den erfolgreichsten Darstellerinnen im Pornogeschäft. Ihre Berühmtheit verdankt sie zahlreichen Sexfilmen wie Flashpoint, Satyr, Dream Quest, Blue Movie, The Masseuse sowie ihren Auftritten in zahlreichen Fernseh-Shows und Kinofilmen. 1997 war sie im Kinofilm Private Parts mit dem amerikanischen Komiker Howard Stern zu sehen. Außerdem war sie neben Robert de Niro in Reine Nervensache 2 zu sehen (allerdings nur sehr kurz und ohne Nennung im Abspann). Sie war bei den Produktionsfirmen Wicked Pictures und Vivid unter Vertrag. Jenna Jameson wurde von ihrem Vater großgezogen. Schon mit 16 fing sie mit Hilfe eines gefälschten Ausweises an, als Stripperin und Nackttänzerin zu arbeiten. Als 19-Jährige posierte sie nackt für diverse Männermagazine. Bald zog sie nach Kalifornien, wo sie in unzähligen Pornofilmen mitspielte. Sie gilt als ungekrönte Königin der Pornobranche. Sie ist sogar als Barbie-Puppe erhältlich. Jenna Jameson hat 2004 ihr erstes Buch veröffentlicht, eine Biographie mit dem Titel How to make love like a pornstar, die es auf Platz neun der Bestseller-Liste der New York Times schaffte. In Deutschland erschien das Buch unter dem Titel "Pornostar". In diesem Buch erzählt sie, wie sie in die Porno-Branche kam und durch welche teils schweren Zeiten sie gehen musste um dort zu landen wo sie heute ist. Der Umsatz ihrer vielfältigen Aktivitäten wird auf zehn Millionen Dollar im Jahr geschätzt. Seit kurzem hat sie auch ihre eigene Produktionsfirma "ClubJenna". Im Laufe ihrer Karriere erhielt Jenna mehrere AVN Awards. Im Januar 2004 wurde sie in den USA vom Magazin Penthouse zum Penthouse-Pet des Monats gewählt. Jenna ist auch in Musikvideos prominenter Künstler wie Eminem (Without Me) und Korn ("Here to Stay") zu sehen. Außerdem lieh sie ihre Stimme einer Spielfigur in den Computerspielen Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4. Jenna wurde in die XRCO Hall of Fame aufgenommen. Sie hat mit der Schweizer Elektro-Pop-Band FAQ zusammengearbeitet und fließt zu einem großen Teil in ihre Coverartworkgestaltung des Albums 'Is Pornography Art?' mit ein. 2005 spielt Jenna (als Miss Devil) neben Savanna Samson (als Justine Jones) die Hauptrolle in dem von Regisseur Paul Thomas für Vivid Entertainment Group gedrehten Remake des Klassikers The Devil in Miss Jones. Im Jahr 2006 wurde sie zur ersten Pornodarstellerin, die einen Platz in Madame Tussaud's Wachsfigurenkabinett erhielt. Die Figur steht in der Zweigstelle in Las Vegas neben Playboy-Gründer Hugh Hefner. Jameson war mit Justin Sterling verheiratet, von dem sie sich im August 2006 getrennt hat.Bericht von tmz.com vom 8. August 2006 Sie besitzt ein Anwesen in Scottsdale, Arizona, lebt aber momentan in Los Angeles. Auszeichnungen *1996 AVN Award: Best New Starlet *1996 AVN Award for Best Actress (Video) - Wicked One *1996 AVN Award for Couples Sex Scene (Film) - Blue Movie (with T.T. Boy) *1996 XRCO Starlet of the Year *1997 AVN Award for Couples Sex Scene (Film) - Jenna Loves Rocco (mit Rocco Siffredi) *1997 AVN Award for Couples Sex Scene (Video) - Conquest (mit Vince Vouyer) *1998 AVN Award for Best All-Girl Sex Scene (Film) - Satyr (mit Missy) *2003 AVN Award for Best All-Girl Sex Scene (Video) - I Dream of Jenna *2003 G-Phoria Award for Best Female Voice Performance - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *2004 XRCO Award for Best Girl/Girl scene - My Plaything 2 (mit Carmen Luvana) *2005 AVN Award for Best Actress (Film) - The Masseuse *2005 AVN Award for Couples Sex Scene (Film) - The Masseuse (mit Justin Sterling) *2005 AVN Award for Best All-Girl Sex Scene (Film) - The Masseuse (mit Savanna Samson) *2005 XRCO Hall of Fame *2005 XRCO Mainstream's Adult Media Favorite Award - How to Make Love Like a Porn Star: A Cautionary Tale *2006 AVN Hall of Fame *2006 AVN Award for Best Supporting Actress (Film) - The Devil in Miss Jones *2006 AVN Award for Best All-Girl Sex Scene (Film) - The Devil in Miss Jones (mit Savanna Samson) Mainstream-Filme * Private Parts (1997) * Ali G, Aiii (2000) * Reine Nervensache 2 (2002) * Porn 'n Chicken (2002) * Evil Breed: The Legend of Samhain (2005) * Sin-Jin Smyth (2006) Pornografische Filme (Auswahl) * Up And Cummers 11 (1994, 4-Play Video) * Blue Movie (1995, Wicked Pictures) * Wicked One (1995, Wicked Pictures) * Jenna Loves Rocco (1996, Vivid) * Conquest (1996, Wicked Pictures) * Wicked Weapon (1997, Wicked Pictures / Vidéo Marc Dorcel) * Satyr (1997, Wicked Pictures) * Dangerous Tides (1998, Wicked Pictures) * Flashpoint (1998, Wicked Pictures) * Hell On Heels (1999, Wicked Pictures) * Virtual Sex with Jenna Jameson (1999, Digital Playground FX) * Dream Quest (2000, Wicked Pictures) * Briana Loves Jenna (2001, Vivid / Club Jenna) * I Dream of Jenna (2002, Vivid / Club Jenna) * Bella Loves Jenna (2004, Vivid / Club Jenna) * The Masseuse (2004, Vivid / Club Jenna) * Krystal Method (2004, Vivid / Club Jenna) * Last Girl Standing (2004, Vivid /Club Jenna) * The New Devil in Miss Jones (2005, Vivid) * Janine Loves Jenna (2006, Vivid / Club Jenna) * Jenna Depraved (2006, Vivid / Club Jenna) * Jenna Night of loVe (2000) Quellen Weblinks * * *Besprechungen ihres Buches (englisch) Literatur *Jenna Jameson, Neil Strauss: Pornostar (Die Autobiographie). Heyne-Taschenbuch, München 2005 ISBN 3-453-67504-5 Jameson, Jenna Jameson, Jenna Jameson, Jenna Jameson, Jenna Jameson, Jenna bg:????? ????????? en:Jenna Jameson es:Jenna Jameson fi:Jenna Jameson fr:Jenna Jameson id:Jenna Jameson it:Jenna Jameson lt:Jenna Jameson nl:Jenna Jameson no:Jenna Jameson pl:Jenna Jameson pt:Jenna Jameson ru:????????, ?????? sr:???? ??????? sv:Jenna Jameson tr:Jenna Jameson